1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to input devices used for, e.g., coordinate input to personal computers, and more particularly to input devices including a combination of a flat input member and a push type input member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of a conventional input device.
The input device 60 is used incorporated in notebook size personal computers or the like, and includes a flat input member 61 and a push type input member 62 together.
The flat input member 61 comprises a printed wiring board 63, and a sensing element pad 64, on the printed board 63, through which coordinate data can be inputted. Furthermore, the printed wiring board 63 is formed integrally with an extension part 63a, which is a partial extension of the printed wiring board 63. Push switch elements 65 are mounted on the upper surface of the extension part 63a. On top of the push switch elements 65, operation buttons 66 are respectively placed at the cabinet side of a computer so that they can move vertically.
In the input device described above, operating the flat input member 61 enables input operations on a cursor displayed on a screen, and operating the push type input member 62 enables input (click) operations such as selection and decision of a menu displayed on the screen.
However, as shown in the conventional input device 60, placing the flat input member 61 and the push switch elements 65 of the push type input member 62 on the same printed wiring board 63 would require the printed wiring board 63 of a different shape for each of the models of computers. Also, since expensive multilayer boards have been generally used for the printed wiring board 63, it has been impossible to reduce costs.
Also, where the push switch elements 65 are disposed on the printed wiring board 63, it has been impossible to freely set the height of the operation face of the operation buttons 66 disposed on top of the push switch elements 65 and that of the operation face of the flat input member 61. Thus, mounting thick operation buttons 66 causes a great height difference between the operation face of the flat input member 61 and the operation face of the operation buttons 66, impairing operability.
Also, where the operation buttons are to be mounted directly on the printed wiring board 63, a reinforcing plate would be required to obtain a sufficient strength, causing a rise in costs.
The present invention has been made to solve the above described problems and provides an input device that can freely set a height difference between a flat input member and another input member without cost increase.
The present invention comprises: a basement; a flexible filmy board in part stuck onto the basement; a first operation member placed on the basement; and a second operation member that is placed on the filmy board and is connected to a conductive pattern on the filmy board, wherein the conductive pattern of a portion of the filmy board, not stuck to the basement, is connected to the first operation member.
For example, the first operation member is a flat input member. According to the present invention, the first operation member such as a flat input member is mounted on the basement. Because of this construction, a printed wiring board integrated with the first operation member need not be formed to a different shape for each model, as has been conventionally, and for example, a standard flat input member can also be mounted, enabling inexpensive manufacturing.
The second operation member is a push type input member, and for example, the push type input member may be constructed so as to include push switch elements mounted on the filmy board, and a supporter that supports operation buttons for activating the push switch elements and is secured to the basement.
By securing the supporter of the operation buttons for activating the switch elements mounted on the filmy board directly to the basement, the operation members can be supported so as to be operated without fail.
In this case, the push type input member may be a pair of push switch elements that output different signals between when one is pressed and when the other is pressed. By this construction, an image displayed on the screen can be vertically scrolled with simple operations.
The basement is preferably a metallic plate. A resinous board may be used if strength permits. By this construction, the operation buttons can be secured directly to the basement without providing a reinforcing plate or the like, preventing costs from rising.
A step-wise gap is formed on the metallic board, and it is desirable that the first operation member is formed on one stage and the filmy board is stuck to another stage, wherein the second operation member is mounted on the filmy board.
By the above construction, the height of the operation face of the first operation member and that of the operation face of the second operation member can be freely set. As a result, even if thick operation buttons are provided, operability would not be impaired, and the operation face of the first operation member and the operation face of the second operation member can be freely set to optimum heights.
In this case, a through hole or cutout is formed in the step-wise gap of the basement; the first operation member is formed on a higher stage and the filmy board is stuck onto a lower stage; a portion of the filmy board, not stuck onto the basement, extends to the back of the higher stage through the through hole or cutout; and the filmy board is connected to the back of the first operation member through a hole or cutout formed in the higher stage.
By this construction, as in conventional devices, a wiring board taken out from a connecting terminal of the first operation member can be omitted, contributing to a reduction in the number of parts and inexpensive manufacturing.
In the present invention, a portion of the filmy board can extend to the outside of the basement to form an outside connection part.
If the filmy board on which the second operation member is mounted is extended outside to form the outside connection part, the input device does not need to be provided with new connectors and leads for outside connection.
Furthermore, the filmy board is preferably a resinous film made of polyethylene terephthalate in which an Ag base paste is printed. This enables lower cost manufacturing in comparison with a filmy board on which a copper foil is formed on a polyimide film.